Blight
The Blight suit consists of enemies inflicted by the corruption spreading across the Empire. Their appearance is distinguishable by the green blood and crystal-like formation on their body. While most units are mobile, some units are immobile or unable to move due to their nature (see Spire of Blight below). These enemies are referred to in the story as "The Corrupted". These enemies are feeble, which causes them to be knocked down when their health is low, and leaves them open to finisher attacks. Blight enemies are immune to Bleed. Unit Types Infected The first touches of corruption bring forth the darkest elements of their victims. The most basic unit of the Blight suit. These are human beings with the lowest amount of corruption on their bodies, with both hands still being visible, along with most of their faces. They are represented by plain, numbered Blight cards. Like all Blight cards, they are feeble and immune to Bleed. However, these units are also capable of healing themselves to a certain extent. Affliction of Blight The rot grants power before it grants release. Muscle replaced with darkness, organs pumping black bile through shattered veins. The second unit of the Blight suit. The corruption crystals on their bodies cover a larger surface area. Their right hands are totally encased in corruption, creating a small club. They have a single attacking pattern, but their attacks are unblockable. Terror of Blight As the final vestiges of humanity are erased, the Terror wakes. Labeled as "Terror" in-game, this unit is first encountered as a boss, before being encountered all throughout the game. With the Terror of Blight, the corruption has progressed even more, covering most of the face and mouth, the chest, and encasing the right leg. The club that had been formed on the right hand for the Affliction of Blight has become extremely large, while the entire left arm has been replaced by a short one made entirely out of corruption. The Terror of Blight, unlike the lesser units, has armor which is represented as a silver outline around the regular health bar. This armor must be bashed off before this enemy can be damaged. However, the Terror's armor will regenerate not long after being removed. The Terror performs slow unblockable attacks with the right arm. When their armor has been removed, they will perform an unblockable attack toward the ground with the right arm. If this fails, the Terror will be knocked down, and open for massive damage from a finisher. Spire of Blight The land itself becomes shattered, shambling, and broken. Attacks with bursts of Corruption that Snare and damage their targets. Use Evade to avoid their attacks, or change direction rapidly to break free. Labeled as "Corruption" in the in-game title card. As the name "Spire" would suggest, it is a large column of corruption shooting up from the ground. Its card has a large, reversible illustration. Though unable to move, it is still able to attack with bursts of corruption that reach out from the ground to try and snare the player. If captured by this attack, the player takes small amounts of damage over time. The player must either evade or rapidly change direction to break free. It also has an AOE attack where corruption blasts outwards from the spire like spikes. The spire is armored, and has a visible, armored health bar. However, beyond the armor, it has basically no HP, so the armor segment of the HP bar could be considered the HP bar as a whole. Juggernaut of Blight Corruption, layered on top of corruption, a nightmare made of sickness and disease. Labeled as "Abomination" in-game, this is the most powerful unit of the Blight suit. It resembles the Terror of Blight, except the armor is even thicker, and has large, bright green spikes on the right shoulder. The Juggernaut can also smash the ground and produce a snaring line of corruption like the spire, but this attack only goes in a straight line rather than moving around the field. Gallery Basic Blight card picture.png|Basic Blight card Trivia * The in-game information card for the most basic unit of the Blight suit, the Infected, was/is mistakenly titled "Inflicted", a title that was used on the information card for the Affliction of Blight. Category:Enemies Category:Major Suits